1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inclination mechanism for a treadmill, and more particularly to an inclination mechanism for a treadmill that can conveniently adjust the inclination of the tread relative to the surface on which the treadmill is sitting.
2. Description of Related Art
A treadmill is a piece of exercise equipment with a rotating tread mounted on a tread frame used by a person to physically exercise by running or jogging in place. However, to accommodate the needs of different people or the changing needs of a single person using a treadmill, the inclination of the tread frame is adjustable. With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional inclination device for a treadmill having a tread frame (60) comprises a front support (61), a coupling (62), a drive screw (63), a drive device (64) and a lever (65). The tread frame (60) has a front (not numbered), and the front support (61) is mounted under the tread frame (60) near the front.
The front support (61) has a front cross bar (611). The coupling (62) has a longitudinal hole (not numbered) and is attached to the front cross bar (611). The drive device (64) is rotatably attached to the coupling (62) and has a threaded longitudinal hole (not shown) aligned with the longitudinal hole in the coupling (62). The drive screw (63) has a rear end (not numbered) and a front threaded end (not numbered). A linkage (not numbered) is rotatably connected to the rear end of the drive screw (63). The front treaded end of the feed screw (63) extends through the longitudinal hole in the coupling (62) and screws through the longitudinal threaded hole in the drive device (64).
The lever (65) is L-shaped, has an upper arm (not numbered) and a lower arm (not numbered). The upper arm and the lower arm are joined at a perpendicular junction. The lever (65) is pivotally connected to the front support (61) at the perpendicular junction of the upper arm and the lower arm. The upper arm is pivotally connected to the tread frame (60) near the front. The lower arm is pivotally connected to the linkage at the rear end of the drive screw (63).
To operate the inclination device, the drive device (64) is turned to axially move the drive screw (63) frontward or rearward. The axial movement of the drive screw (63) pivots the lever (65) that raises or lowers the front of the tread frame (60) to adjust the inclination of the tread frame (60).
However, the conventional inclination mechanism for the treadmill has some shortcomings. First, the drive screw (63) is operated manually by turning the drive device (64). Manual operation of the lever pull (63) is inconvenient and can be difficult. Second, the drive screw (63) is accessible only from the front of the treadmill at a lower position. A person cannot possibly turn the drive device (64) to adjust the inclination of the tread frame (60) while running on the treadmill. Instead, the person must stop running and go to the front of the treadmill to turn the drive device (64). When the person begins running on the treadmill again, the inclination of the tread frame (60) may not be suitable. The person must repeat the process until the inclination of the tread frame (60) is suitable. Repeated adjustment of the conventional inclination mechanism for the treadmill tread frame is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an inclination mechanism for a tread frame of a treadmill to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an inclination mechanism for a treadmill tread frame that is convenient to operate.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an inclination mechanism for a treadmill tread frame that uses an electric motor to adjust the inclination of the tread frame such that adjustment of the tread frame inclination is easy for an operator.